


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by PrivatePurgatory



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Confessions, First Kiss, Franklyn is struggling, Franklyn just wants friends, Getting Together, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal just knows, Hannigram - Freeform, I tried my best, Jealous, Jealous Will, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Possesive Will, Season 1, Will corrects Franklyns sentence, happy end, poor Franklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivatePurgatory/pseuds/PrivatePurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "I'd like to read one where Will is shy but jealous and doesn't want it to show, but admits it to Hannibal when they're alone somehwere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

Will knocked on the door to Dr. Lecters office, waiting patiently. He had brought food for the both of them to share, in hopes that Hannibal would actually eat what Will brought. Hannibal only normally ate his own cooking, but maybe they could share these few pizza slices that he brought.

Will wasn't what you would call "classy".

The door opened, but it wasn't Hannibal who opened it. It was a man, maybe an inch shorter than him, had a scruffy beard, and was broad chested. Wills brows furrowed in confusion, looking into the mans brown eyes. "Who are you?" Will asked before he could stop himself.

The mans eyebrows raised, "I could ask the same for you."

"I'm Will Graham, a friend of Dr. Lecters." He stated in annoyance. Who the hell was this guy?

The guy then nodded, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Franklyn Froideveaux. I am also one of Hannibals friends." He held the door open for Will to enter. "Please come in, I'm sure Hannibal would love to have one more guest."

Will entered, feeling uneasy from Franklyn's presence. He set the slices of pizza down, and shucked off his coat. He heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen, feeling slightly irritated that Franklyn opened the door, like he was allowed to just open Hannibals door for unknown people.

Maybe he was.

Will shuddered at that thought, and headed towards the kitchen. He saw Franklyn lounging in one of the chairs at the dining table. The opposite one he sat at from Hannibal. His chair. Will tried to keel his growl silent.

"Hello Will." He heard Hannibals usual greeting. Will turned to Hannibal, and replied "Hello Dr. Lecter."

He heard Franklyn choke in a laugh, and then turned to him. 

"Might I ask what is so funny, Franklyn?" Hannibal asked, now stirring something. Will smelt the air, and it smelt like... Well he didn't know what it smelt like, all he knew was that it was good. You never know what you're gonna get with Hannibal. It was better than his shitty pizza slices, thats for sure.

"Sorry, sorry. Its just that me and Hannibal are on a first name basis now." Franklyn chuckled again. He looked at Hannibal, who just sighed and continued to cook.

"Hannibal and I."

Franklyn stopped chuckling, and looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"You said it incorrectly. Its Hannibal and I. Not "Me and Hannibal" as you had put it." Will normally wasn't one to correct people, but he felt like he had a right to with Franklyn, seeing as how obnoxious he was. Will hasn't even known him for five minutes and he already hates him. Because Will doesn't care if they're on a first name basis or not, he doesn't.

He looked over to Hannibal when the man didn't say anything. He looked amused by their little argument. Will rolled his eyes.

During dinner, Franklyn hadn't moved seats, causing Will to have to move to the side if the table. What an odd spot to sit in.

"Will you never informed me of why you came here tonight." Hannibal stated, and stabbed his fork through his meat.

Will averted his gaze to anywhere else in the room. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I originally wanted to have dinner with you tonight, my treat."

"Is that what that container of pizza slices is?"

Will nodded, his cheeks reddening. He hated being the center of attention. Especially in the presence of Hannibal.

Franklyn hadn't said anything in a while, just continued to eat, without closing his mouth. Will cringed at the sound of his chewing. It was disgusting. 

"Franklyn close your mouth. Its rude." Hannibal told the man, putting another piece of.... Whatever Hannibal made tonight in his mouth.

It appeared that Franklyn hadn't listened, so Will repeated what Hannibal had said, "Please close your mouth while you chew." 

Once again, Franklyn didn't answer, and Will put his head in his hands and sighed. Tonight isn't going how he planned it. He planned him and Hannibal eating pizza (well he imagined Hannibal tolerating Will eating the pizza in his home while Hannibal ate whatever Hannibal eats), and then maybe chat for a while. But now this Franklyn character has gotten in the way. 

Will couldn't help but feel a red hot bubble of jealousy settle in his stomach. Who the hell was this guy? How did he know Hannibal? Was he one of Hannibal's patients? If so, how could Hannibal even stand to be around him for more than an hour?

Will was quiet about his jealousy, trying his best not to let it show. Especially when Franklyn started talking to the both of them, well to Hannibal mostly.

"So Hannibal, how long have you and Will known eachother?"

Hannibal thought. "For a little while now. I helped him with a case, and I am his psychiatrist, as I am yours."

Ah so he was one of Hannibal's patients. Its not exactly unlike Hannibal to invite his patients over for dinner, Will concluded.

Franklyn nodded. "And is this the same Will Graham that was on Tattle Crime? The one who... Who thinks about killing for a living?"

Will flinched at the mention of his words from Tattle Crime. Of course he would mention that. He hated Freddie Lounds for writing it. And he hated Franklyn even more for reading it. 

"Yes Franklyn, it is." Hannibal looked at the two of them, sensing the tension in the room. Mostly from Will. Franklyn has no clue that he is causing Will this much stress, Hannibal thought as he finished his plate.

Will was glaring daggers at Franklyn now. Franklyn was oblivious. How can someone be so oblivious? 

"So Hannibal, are we gonna have dinner again tomorrow night?" 

Will breathed in and out, trying to put his jealousy to rest. It was no point being jealous, especially about something this ridiculous. It only got him worked up, which was unneeded right now.

Will wished Hannibal didn't have such obnoxious patients... Well he only knew one of them but still, much less invite them over for dinner.

"Well Franklyn, I have a few errands that I will need to do tomorrow night. So I will have to decline that offer." 

Hannibal picked his plate. He went to pick up Will's, but then noticed something. "Will you haven't eaten anything. Are you feeling alright?"

Oh don't worry, Hannibal. Just nausea from having to see you treat this obnoxious dick to a well-cooked dinner, Will thought possessively. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nauseous is all." Will felt someone staring at him and noticed Franklyn had taken to glaring angrily at him. Looks like Will isn't the only jealous one here. 

"Why don't you lie down in my room? I'll come bring you some medicine in a little bit. Its down the hall, to the right."

Will felt his heart flutter at that. He instantly stood up, shooting Franklyn a victorious smirk. He trotted off to Hannibal's room. Once he entered he realized that he had been given permission to lay in Hannibal's bed. Where he sleeps, and does other stuff...

What Will really wanted to do was roll around and mark his scent in Hannibal's bed, and get Hannibal's scent on him, even though that sounded weird. He didn't care.

He settled for just laying in it for now, grateful for the privilege. He heard some conversation in the kitchen, sounded like Franklyn was upset. The conversation stopped, and he heard heavy footsteps leaving the home, and slamming the door behind them.

It was only a few moments later when Hannibal entered the room with the medicine he promised. It turned out the medicine was just Ginger Ale.

"Why do you have Ginger Ale in your house?" Will had only ever see Hannibal drink wine and water. 

"I keep it for times like this, when a friend has stomach trouble. But I know that you don't actually have stomach trouble, and so do you. I just needed an excuse to get Franklyn out of my house." He set the fizzed drink on the bedside table.

Will was confused. "If you needed an excuse to get him out of your house, why'd you invite him over in the first place?"

Hannibal sighed, and sat down by Will's knees. "He had more problems he needed to talk to me about, and was interrupted by my next appointment. I merely suggested dinner, but he was optimistic about it and took his opportunity. He didn't even talk about any of his problems, but that was probably because you were present."

"I think he likes you." Will stated, chuckling bitterly. 

"He does. He's been trying to befriend me since we've started his sessions."

Will rolled his eyes. "No. Likes you like Romeo liked Juliet." 

Hannibal considered. "Its possible. But I have a love interest of my own." Hannibal looked directly into Will's eyes at that moment.

Will's heard stuttered to a stop. He felt a surge of sadness engulf him. He sighed, shakily. "Who?" 

"Should it matter, Will?" Hannibal sighed. 

Will shook his head, "N-no. No it shouldn't. I was, um, I was just curious." He stammered out.

Hannibal gave Will a knowing look, and said, "Lets talk about what happened in the kitchen."

Will groaned internally. 

"What was that argument in there? You're not one to correct people on their sentences. Or glare in disgust at everything one says. I mean, I too find Franklyn a... Disturbance in my life, but..." Hannibal didn't finish his sentence, giving Will an opportunity to take over.

Will didn't want Hannibal to know anything, even though he would very much also like to confess everything to the man. About his jealousy, and how he wants to be Hannibal's love interest. 

But he decided to lie. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hannibal scoffed, "Will, you and I both know that you do know what I'm talking about. Please tell me the truth. I am the one person you do not have to lie to."

Will looked in to his eyes, the sincerity there would kill him. He decided to go on gut instinct, he had nothing else to lose. He reached a hand to Hannibal's right cheek, and pulled his face towards Will's own. He pressed his lips against Hannibal's, forcefully. 

For a moment, one fearful, regretful moment, Hannibal didn't respond. Will was about to pull back, apologize, leave Hannibal's home, and assure the man he would never have to see him again, but then Hannibal responded, strongly.

Will moaned instantly, and wrapped his other arm around Hannibal's neck, pulling the man closer. Yes. Hannibal placed his arms around Will's waist, taking over the kiss. He felt Hannibal run his tongue along his lower lip, and moaned again, granting access. Their tongues touched, battled. It felt so good, Will never wanted to stop. He wanted to always feel Hannibal's hand running soothingly over his back, and fingertips grazing the elastic of his boxers. Sadly, that was when Will remembered that, hey, he had to breathe. 

He pulled back from Hannibal's addicting lips, and panted. Hannibal licked his lips, which caught Wills attention. 

"What was that about?" Hannibal asked, panting lightly himself.

"Gut instinct." Will responded.

Hannibal nodded. Then smirked, "I knew that was jealousy I saw in your eyes Will. From the moment you laid eyes on Franklyn, you were jealous of him, weren't you?"

Will groaned. "Can we please focus on something else right now? Like... Your lips on mine..?" Will wanted to avoid the subject of jealousy. 

"Answer me first."

Ugh. "Yes, I was jealous. Are you happy? Can we get back to kissing, please?" Will asked, sarcastically, but hopefully.

Hannibal smirked. "Yes, we can. Because I don't think you realize how arousing you are when you're jealous, Will."

God, yes. Will moaned again, and pulled Hannibal down on top of him. He suddenly pulled back, remembering something.

"I am the love interest you mentioned before, right?" He bit his lip.

Hannibal rubbed his arousal on Will's, making them both moan.

"Yes." He growled, then went to kiss Will again.

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best guys! This is my first hannigram, so be nice! I'm also working on a vampire!Hannibal fic. Its gonna be a long one. Thanks for reading! (I'm sorry if it sucks)


End file.
